Romeo Montague
This roleplay character belongs to Alex '' and can be found here (Tumblr) and here. '''Romeo Montague' is a precognitive vampire and a new member of the Olympic Coven. He is the bestfriend and on/off boyfriend of Renesmee Cullen. His biological siblings Chuck and Mary were both born after Romeo's death and both were turned by Aro . When Romeo became a vampire, he gained the ability to see into the future Romeo was the son and heir of Montague and Lady Montague. A young man of about seventeen, Romeo was handsome, intelligent, and sensitive. Though impulsive and immature, his idealism and passion made him an extremely likable character. He lived in the middle of a violent feud between his family and the Capulets, but he was not at all interested in violence. His only interest was love. He fell hopelessly in love with a woman named Rosaline, but the instant he lays eyes on Juliet, he fell in love with her and forgot Rosaline. Romeo went to extremes to prove the seriousness of his feelings. He secretly married Juliet, the daughter of his father’s worst enemy, however things take a deadly turn and both Romeo and Juliet take their own lives, thinking the other is dead. And this is when the story of Romeo Montague really begins… Human life In Verona, two feuding families, the Montagues and the Capulets, brawl constantly in the streets; the reason for the quarrel is never really made clear. In response to the constant fighting, the prince of Verona issues an edict imposing the death penalty on anyone caught duelling. Romeo of the house of Montague has been infatuated with Rosaline, a niece of Capulet. He and his friends sneak into a masked ball at Capulet's house so that Romeo can see her. During the ball, Romeo catches sight of Juliet, Capulet's daughter, and quickly forgets about Rosaline. That same night, Romeo creeps under Juliet's bedroom window and professes his love to Juliet, who is standing on her balcony above him and overhears his sighs of love. She confesses she returns his feelings. With the aid of Friar Laurence, Romeo makes plans with Juliet for them to be married in secret. Tybalt, Juliet's cousin, discovers that Romeo attended the ball and sets out to teach the young Montague a lesson. He challenges Romeo in the street. Romeo tries to avoid a duel because he is in love with Juliet. However, Romeo's best friend, Mercutio, takes up Tybalt's challenge and is killed by Tybalt. Before he realizes what he is doing, a distraught Romeo draws his sword and kills Tybalt in turn. As a result of the bloodshed, despite the provocation, the Escalus, the prince of Verona, banishes Romeo. Romeo has time to consummate his marriage to Juliet and bid her goodbye. He hopes that they will soon be reunited. Juliet's parents, meanwhile, press her to marry Paris. With Friar Laurence's help, Juliet comes up with a desperate plan to avoid her parent's wishes. She obtains a drug that will make her seem dead for forty-two hours. While she is comatose, Friar Laurence will send word to Romeo so that he can rescue her from her family tomb. Friar Laurence's letter never gets to Romeo. Instead he hears that Juliet has died. Grief-stricken, Romeo buys some poison with the intention of killing himself. Friar Laurence discovers that Romeo never got his letter, and in horror he rushes to Juliet's tomb, too late. At Juliet's tomb, Romeo encounters Paris, who is mourning for his Juliet. In grief for Juliet's loss, the two men fight and Romeo kills Paris. Entering the tomb, Romeo discovers the “dead” Juliet and, swallowing the poison, commits suicide at her side. Friar Laurence arrives at the scene just as Juliet wakes up. She discovers the body of her beloved Romeo beside her, takes Romeo's dagger and stabs herself in the heart. The prince and the parents arrive, and Friar Laurence explains what has happened. Faced with the awful price their feud has cost them, the Montagues and Capulets swear to end the bitterness between the two families. In Juliet, Romeo finds that rare gift, a soul mate — a lover of such purity and passion that when he learns she has died, he cannot endure life without her. At first blush this may seem an immature reaction. In fact, it can also be seen as a tragic sign of maturity. Romeo is the romantic in this couple. He grows up through “the love of a good woman,” grounding his romantic notions, but it is Juliet who is the level-headed one of the pair. Before Juliet, Romeo pines for Rosaline, proclaiming her the paragon of women and despairing of her indifference toward him. His histrionics seem frankly juvenile, and he gets the teasing he deserves from his friends and relatives. Sure enough, Rosaline evaporates from Romeo's thoughts when he first sees Juliet. But Juliet is not just another infatuation. As Romeo's love matures from shallow desire to a profound passion, he also matures as a person. Against great provocation, he tries his best to avoid fighting with Tybalt, and only when Tybalt manages to include him in the death of his best friend, Mercutio, does Romeo “lose it.” If only Romeo had restrained himself from killing Tybalt, or waited even a few hours before killing himself after seeing Juliet lying in her tomb, matters might have ended happily. But the same passions that made his love for Juliet so powerful condemned him to respond as he does in both cases. After Life In 1595 Romeo Montague and his wife, Juliet died for their love for each other. Moments after they took their own lives Romeo awoke. Alive? Well no. He clearly wasn't. He was undead, a vampire. He woke to find the world very changed. A man, no a vampire, named Aro awaited him. Aro told Romeo about how he had become a vampire. He told him he had found him in the Capulet tomb close to death and took pity on him. He also told him how unfortunately he was unable to safe his wife Juliet. This, Romeo would later learn, was a lie. Juliet was in fact a vampire too. Aro had turned both Romeo and Juliet. Juliet didn't take a sign to Aro like Romeo had and had run off. Romeo, heartbroken by this news, spent the next six months trying to kill himself. Sadly for him, trying to kill yourself as a vampire is not easy. Aro tried to get Romeo to forget Juliet but that was no easy task. Once becoming a vampire, Romeo also learned he had been given the gift of sight and had begun to have visions of the future. Romeo soon ran off to England to get away from Aro and the rest of the Voltruri. In London Romeo met a man named William Shakespeare, a play writer. He and Romeo became fast friends and William gave Romeo a place in his company of actors. It wasn't long until Romeo told William all about his past. Of course, he never included the part that everything he told him was true. Even a man like William Shakespeare would have trouble believing something like that. William become very interested in Romeo's tale and asked to make the story into a play. Romeo agreed and asked if he could co-write it and play the lead. Shakespeare happily agreed. Romeo also asked for his name (fake name) not to be included in the finished piece. Again Shakespeare happily agreed. In 1597, Romeo left England and returned back to the Volturi. Things in London took a bed turn when Romeo killed in a young man in a local bar after the man cut his finger. Romeo only returned to ask Aro for his help in controlling his hungry. Aro welcomed Romeo back with open arms. Romeo spend the years that followed studying history, Latin, Greek, French and how to write English as he already became fairly good at English after spending a few years there. Romeo also learned to draw, sing and became a master at the violin and piano. Over these years Romeo's relationship with Aro changed dramatically. Romeo came to see Aro as a father and Aro's wife as a mother. Romeo's life in Italy was perfectly safe and that bored him. In 1774, he left the Volturi once more and headed for Paris. Romeo enjoyed the life at the French court at a time of great change. The French king had just died and the Dauphin began the new king, with his wife Marie Antoinette as his queen. Romeo quickly became a favourite of the young queen. She found him charming and as beautiful as a Greek god, which he was. Romeo too found the queen beautiful but, unlike her, had no romantic feeling for her. Things in Paris were wonderful but that all changed the day Marie Antoinette was beheaded. That was the day Romeo left France. Again, Romeo returned back to the Volturi. Aro and his wife were overjoyed by his return. Sadly for them, in 1880 Romeo left them yet again. Romeo returned to England after years away. In 1881, he met yet another writer. Oscar Wilde. Wilde and Romeo became great friends as both were well educated and had much to talk about. In fact, Romeo and Wilde were such good friends that Romeo stayed in London for the next eight years. In the eight year Wilde began to notice the fact that his extraordinary beautiful friend wasn't aging. That time didn't touch him. Romeo became fearful Wilde was beginning to figure out his secret and left England and went back to the Volturi. In 1890, a book called 'the picture of Dorian Gray' was released. Dorian Gray was the name Romeo used back in London as his own name had become too famous. Romeo was very touched he had inspired Wilde to finally write a book. He wondered if this was what Wilde really thought he was. Many things in the book were very wrong but there were some things that were true. Like Sibyl Vane. She was a real person. She was sweet and child-like. She reminded Romeo of Juliet. That was why he had to end it before they married. Unable to accept it, Sibyl killed herself. To this day Sibyl's death still hurts him. Before Romeo had left London, he left Wilde a gift of a painting of himself. This is why the novel was called 'the picture of Dorian Gray'. By 1900, Romeo already grow bored of his life with the Volturi and was ready to run off again. Lucky for him, a reason to leave showed itself in 1914. The WW1 had begun. Romeo left Italy and went off to join the English army. By this time England was like a true home to Romeo. His accent was gone and he could now past as an English man. After lying about his age, Romeo was joined up. After the war, instant of returning home like he always did, Romeo headed off to America. It was his first but not last visit. When war called again in 1939, Romeo took off to England to serve. In 1958, his freedom was ended when Aro sent two Volturi guards to London to bring Romeo back. On his return, he found someone was waiting for him. Anna. Anna was an American whose family were once from Italy. Anna was eighteen and studying in Rome. That's how Aro found her. Long ago Anna's family went under the name 'Capulet'. Anna was no Juliet but she did look very much like her and that's why Aro brought her to Romeo. He hoped he would fall for Anna like he did for Juliet. Aro explained to Romeo that Anna was a distant relative of Juliet. This is why Romeo began courting Anna. Of course, this was all Aro's plan. Romeo had never gotten over Juliet. He was still madly in love with her. Aro planned for Romeo to marry Anna and turn her into a vampire. Romeo loved Anna but he wasn't in love with her. In 1962, Romeo and Anna were going to marry. The two headed off to New York to inform the marriage to Anna's parents. If they never went to New York they were most likly be married today. The 1960's in Italy and the 1960's in American were two very different places. Romeo's whole views on life changed. The 60's in American changed Romeo. Before he went to American he felt he had to marry Anna but he didn't. He had the chose not to. That's why two weeks later he left Anna. She was heartbroken. Romeo remained in New York for the next eight years. Those eight years were spent having wild parties and slacking off. In 1970 Romeo left New York for Los Angeles. In La, Romeo started up a band in 1974. In New York Romeo learned how to play the Guitar and drums. Include his great voice he was perfect for a lead singing in a rock band. The band was called 'Passionate Love'. Romeo chose the name. Passionate Love never made it big. Only because Romeo made sure they didn't. After spending four years with the band Romeo left for Italy. Again when he got home someone was waiting for him. Anna. It turned out Aro never trusted Romeo. He didn't believe he was going to keep his word to marry Anna. So he sent a spy to New York to follow him. After Romeo left Anna word got back to Aro. Aro sent for Anna and turned her into a vampire. He wasn't giving up on their marriage but he couldn't let Anna age. Romeo was always going to be sixteen. Anna was almost nineteen when Romeo left her. If she got to that age Romeo could back out saying she was too old. Aro found a way around that. He turned Anna so she could wait for Romeo to come back to her. Sadly for Anna that would never happen. Aro was very disappointed when Romeo refused to marry Anna when he returned but he didn't worry too much. Like Anna, he thought Romeo would soon change his mind. In 1983, Romeo left home again. Anna was beginning to annoy him. First he went to America. He attended high school in Las Vegas. This was his first time in high school. In 1986, after three years in high school, Romeo left Las Vegas and headed off to Washington to attend a military academy for three years. In 1989, Romeo went to London once more. He went to secondary school there for four years and then dropped out in 1993.After that Romeo returned home for three years but left again for America. He headed to San Francisco and went to school there for three years. He then moved on to Chicago and stayed there until 2000. He returned home after that and that's where he stayed until 2010 In 2010, Romeo went on the run after he made the mistake of trying to kill Aro once he learned the truth about Juliet. She was not dead. He had been lied to all these years. Meeting the Cullens In 2010, while on the run from the Voltrui after trying to kill Aro, Romeo runs into a half hybrid vampire, Renesmee Cullen. The two form a fast friendship and Renemsee vows to protect Romeo from the Voltrui who seek to destroy Romeo for his actions. Over the course of a few days Romeo and Renesmee grow very close and spend all their time together. Sadly their time together is short lived as the Volturi do come for Romeo. The Cullens agree to help keep Romeo safe. Romeo agrees to let them help but only if Renesmee doesn’t find out that the Volturi are coming. On the day the Volturi come, Rosalie takes Renesmee out so the rest of the family can go with Romeo to meet Aro. Unable to lie to her niece, Rosalie tells Renesmee about the Voltrui. Renesmee quickly returns to Romeo to help him. Romeo is displeased with her for returning but they stand together, holding hands as the Voltrui arrive. A deal is made between Aro and Renesmee. She agrees to go with Aro to stop Romeo meeting a true death. Romeo tries to stop her but cannot. Heartbroken, Romeo closes himself off from the Cullens for a time. Finally he can’t take it anymore and goes to the Volturi to try free Renesmee. He finds her in a prison, locked up. He is unable to free her but promises to return with help. Before he leaves he does something out of character. He kisses Renesmee through the bars of the cell she is trapped in. Romeo goes off to make a deal with the Darlings, the Darlings being the first vampires ever made, more powerful than even the Voltrui. The head of the family, Charles Darling agrees to help Romeo in return for his loyalty. Romeo gives in and sets off with the help of Phoenix Darling, son of Charles, to set Renesmee free. Once Renesmee is free they both must return to the Darlings for a time. There Renesmee starts to fall for Phoenix Darling. Romeo tries to warn Renesmee off Phoenix, knowing who he really is, but Renesmee does not listen and stays with Phoenix for a time. Romeo leaves Renesmee with the Darlings for a time but soon returns to bring Renesmee home. Before they leave, Phoenix declares his love for Renesmee. Renesmee tells him she loves him but not in the way he wants. Once Romeo and Renesmee are home, Phoenix sent Renesmee a letter, telling her he still loves and misses her. From this, Renesmee learns that she does love Phoenix and has all along. Phoenix shows up and that’s when Renesmee tells him how she really feels. Around the same time, Mary, Romeo's sister returns to him. He had been having visions of her in pain and then suddenly she was on the Cullens door step. Of course, Romeo is overjoyed by the return of his long lost sister but it has a bad effect on his friendship with Renesmee. While he enjoys time with his sister, Renesmee is off with Phoenix. Of course, Romeo has no idea Phoenix is back. To try win back Renesmee's friendship, Romeo invites her to dinner. However at dinner he informs her Mary wishes to leave Forks with Romeo. Renesmee takes this as Romeo telling her he is leaving and storms off, only to be greeted by Phoenix. Renesmee and Phoenix go to Renesmee's home where he asked her to marry him. At this time, Romeo goes to Renesmee's home to tell her that he too loves her. Sadly by the time he gets there it is far too late and he has missed his chance. Renesmee runs off and runs into Phoenix, who had been watching over her since she left him. The two go off to Renesmee's cottage where Phoenix asks her to marry him. She agrees at once and the two embrace. Later, Romeo goes to the cottage because Alice had told him she saw lights on so it was luckily that's where Renesmee had run off to. He tries to talk to Renesmee but she won't listen or let him in (because Phoenix is inside hiding). Finally Romeo tells Renesmee he loves her, in hopes she will return his feelings. Sadly she does not and Romeo leaves to join his sister and leave Forks. As their journey begins things take a dramatic turn and Mary runs off just as Phoenix is out hunting. She takes Phoenix and tortures him. Romeo has a vision of Phoenix being tortures and goes to Renesmee for her help in finding him, and hopefully his sister. They find both and Romeo is shocked to find his sister tortures the Darling son. He tries to stop her but she is too far gone. She is more powerful than any of them and the rage she felt from Phoenix leaving her was too much. Romeo had no other chose but to jump her, pin her to the ground and get Renesmee to take Phoenix and run (just at the point Mary was draining Phoenix of all his blood and killing him). Once Renesmee and Phoenix are gone, Romeo tries to reason with his sister but she will have none of it and even tells her brother she will kill him too. Romeo realizes there's no hope left for his sister. She was a different person, evil. He knows what he has to do. He holds her down and tearfully tells her he loves her. Then he does the unthinkable. He stands on her tiny neck and begins to pull her head off....killing her. After he returns to the Cullens, he finds a dying Phoenix. He informs the room that the only way to save Phoenix is for him to drain the blood of a human, all the blood. Renesmee offers herself because she can't stand the idea of the man she loves dying. Romeo grabs her pulling her away, saying it’s not what Phoenix would want. She agrees, knowing it to be true. Just as all hope seems to be gone there is a knock on the door. When no one answers, the door is broken down and two women appear one vampire, one human. The vampire is Helena Darling, Phoenix's older sister. She had a vision of her brother dying and had come to save him. As she fed the human to her dying brother, Romeo left the room to go mourn his sister and his own actions. The Hybrid War TRIVIA * Romeo is played by actor Dylan O'Brien Dylan is also in the series Teen Wolf. * He is inspired by the play Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. * He was sixteen when he was turned. * Chuck and Mary were both born after his human death so are younger, even though Chuck visibly appears much older than Romeo. * If he had lived it is likely his marriage to Juliet would have ended badly as they really didn't know each other at all. * He is officially a Cullen family member after Alice gave him a bracelet with the family crest on it. * He has his own bedroom in the Cullen house. * Has been a human, vampire and currently a ghost. Tropes Romeo fits the Romantic Vampire Boy Romei fits the Implied Love Interest as no one ever says 'I love you' or 'I like you' but it is very clear Renesmee and he share something together. Romeo would fit under the All Love Is Unrequited troop as Renesmee claims not to love him back and Just Friends Romeo's friendship with Renesmee would fit under Battle Couple as the two are always fighting to be together and Adventure Duo Category:Original Characters Category:Twilight Characters Category:Males Category:Vampire